


What Matters Most

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Providence [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No wings, no bright light…it’s a good visit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters Most

Sam and John were sword fighting in the exercise room. While spirits never liked resorting to violence, they knew what kind of world they lived in. John had his sword for 1500 years. It was an extension of his hand and he was good with it. Sam was good with one as well, though archery was his main defense.

He was one of the few that John was willing to practice with. If he could disarm Sam then he could do just about anything. A sword wasn’t a bullet but many agents of darkness, in their world at least, were still old school in their methods. The old school methods were much more difficult for modern detectives to detect.

The men had just started round two when John doubled over in pain. Sam called his name, rushing over to him as John dropped his sword and fell to his knees. The metal, though lightweight, made a loud clatter on the wood floor.

“John, John are you alright?”

“Oh God, help.” He moaned. “Megan…”

“What’s the matter?”

Something was definitely wrong. Sam knew from experience how much pain John was in. When your soul was connected to another on the deepest level possible, you always felt them. Usually a spirit could block it out, or mostly work around it, but when it was intense that was impossible.

24 hours a day, seven days a week, Sam felt Jessie. Hotch felt Emily and JJ felt Will. Now Sam knew that John felt Megan. Whatever he was defining their relationship as these days, it was much more than that. It was more than almost anything if he was doubled over on the floor in physical pain.

“Help me Sam; help her. We have to help her.” tears fell down his face and his voice quaked. “Please help…”

Sam was too upset to go into a deep meditative state. He needed to be calm and focused, which was impossible in a situation like this. So he used his mind to call out for Hotch and JJ as he held onto John. The team was together in a matter of moments. Hotch remained stoic though Sam could see he was worried. He was a newbie; had never seen this phenomenon before. JJ crouched down on the floor with John and took his hand.

“Tell me what to do.” she said.

“Find her, JJ. Find Megan please.”

Nodding, JJ took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wasn’t with them anymore. She was in DC where it was late and chilly. Megan was just a few feet from her trendy boutique.

She lay in an alley, bleeding profusely from four stab wounds. Her purse and jewelry were gone, and she only wore one overpriced shoe. Megan was breathing, though it was shallow. She whispered for John with what was left of her voice.

“Help!” JJ screamed. She didn’t want to do it because it took too much of her overtaxed energy. She had to do something though. It wasn’t Megan’s time…she would've known immediately if it was. “Someone help!”

Two people came rushing into the alley as JJ disappeared. She didn’t know if they saw her or not; she didn’t particularly care. Back in the gym, she fell over. Hotch rushed to her side.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I got her some help. She’s badly wounded but I got her some help.”

“I have to get to her.” it was a struggle but John got to his feet with Sam’s help. “She can't be alone now.”

“She's not alone.” Sam replied. “The light is always her companion.”

“Sam…”

“We’ll go John, I promise. But you of all people know there is protocol to follow. We mustn’t break the rules, not even in the name of love.” he looked at Hotch. “Aaron, take JJ to her room to rest and then join us. We’re going to see Nora.”

“Of course.”

Hotch nodded, helped JJ up, and the four spirits separated.

***

Sam found Nora walking through the gardens. He helped John sit down on one of the marble benches; the Apache was still in considerable pain.

“Nora, pardon the intrusion.” He ran up beside her.

“What's the matter, Sam? You seem troubled.”

“I need to request your permission for my team to return to Earth.”

“What's happening?”

“Megan Kane has been brutally attacked. John is in intense pain and he needs to get to her. I know the light follows her footsteps…”

“No, I understand.” Nora said. “Your team can have 48 hours to assess the situation and make sure Megan is alright. I haven’t received any word of her passing.”

“She's alive but injured.” Sam replied. “Thank you so much, Nora.”

“Of course. Give John my love.”

Sam nodded, rushing back to his friend. Hotch was already there.

“We’re going.” He said.

“I don't know how to thank you.” John replied. His pain had subsided some but he was drained.

“Don’t…you're my brother. Are you going to be able to ride?”

“I’ll make due.” John stood on precarious footing. “You know I don’t ride shotgun.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him.” Hotch said. “It’s not going to be a long trip.”

They helped John to the garage where Katie Cole had their Harleys waiting.

“Is JJ alright?” John asked as they revved up.

“She's sound asleep and going to be fine.” Hotch said. “I called Will to look after her. Now let’s go find out about Megan.”

***

George Washington University Hospital’s ER was loud and crowded but John was found before he found anyone.

“What are you doing here?” Jill asked. “Have you come to collect some souls?”

“Where is she?” John didn’t want to deal with her tonight. He was still in pain and not in the mood.

“She’s three beds down behind the curtain. I'm trying to get her out of here but this place is crawling with doctors, cops, and people. She’s not doing well.”

“I’ll take her home.” He said.

“You weren't even here to help her. You’re such a fuckin hero to the masses but the woman you claim to love almost bleeds to death in an alley. Where the hell were you then?”

“I'm not going to fight with you.” John held up his hands to control his temper. “I just need you to stop and get out of my way.”

“If you loved Megan as much as you claim to you'd just stopped this charade.” Jill went on as if he hadn't spoken a single word. “Let Megan be free instead of giving her a few moments here and there of your precious time.”

“Let me tell you something…”

“John,” Hotch stepped in front of him. Yes, he was a spirit and a damn fine one. But John was also a human being. As such, he could succumb to everything from passion to rage. Emotions were running high tonight…nothing needed to happen that people would regret. “Don’t make this about her. This is about Megan, only Megan.”

“Fuck you too, Aaron.” Jill’s voice was full of venom as she stalked off to the waiting room.

John made his way down to the bed where Megan was resting. Pulling back the curtain, he looked at her in a hospital gown. She looked so helpless; pale from blood loss. They’d stopped the bleeding but she was still significantly injured. John put one hand on her forehead and one over her heart.

If he could, if he had the power, he would heal her. He couldn’t do that sort of thing. But he could bring calm to chaos. Even if he couldn’t stop his erratic heartbeat, he might be able to stop hers. Megan opened her eyes and managed a weak smile when she saw him.

“I called you and you came.” She whispered. “Please tell me this is a good visit.”

“I didn’t hear you baby.” He leaned in closer.

“Please John, tell me this is a good visit.”

“No wings, no bright light…it’s a good visit.”

“Oh thank the Goddess.”

“I should've been there.” John tried to hold back his emotions.

“I saw JJ.” Megan replied. “She alerted someone to help me. If she hadn't I may have died.”

“What happened?”

“You have to get me out of here, John. I'm in a lot of pain and Bobbi can help. I don’t want to die here. Jill went to get Bobbi but I have to go home.”

“I’ll take you home baby. I'm not going to let you die.”

He caressed her face and then called Hotch into the room using their spiritual connection.

“I need you to take this.” He opened his ever-present trenchcoat and handed him his sword.

Hotch took it, working it down his jeans leg. He just carried a jutte and that was much easier to conceal. John took off the coat and wrapped Megan in it.

“We’re going out the first side exit I can find.” He said.

“I'm looking out for you.”

John nodded. He scooped Megan into his arms and made his way out of the hospital. No one followed so Hotch made his way back to the waiting room and Sam.

“John took Megan home.” He whispered. “She didn’t look good, Sam.”

“Jill was on her way there too. No doubt they’re going to do a goddess healing ritual. We need to get over there before the two of them come to blows.”

“What's her problem?” Hotch asked.

“It’s a tale as old as time, Aaron…jealousy.”

“She's a Meretrix. I don’t get it, surely she can have any man she desires.”

“You and I both know that that’s not love.” Sam walked out of the hospital and Hotch followed. “Megan and John have a love bathed in light, no matter how complicated it is. A love like that is very special. It’s worth giving up everything for.”

“I know.”

Hotch sighed. He was so close to Emily he could feel her; he could smell her perfume. All he wanted to do was put his arms around her and hold on. Even if it was just for an hour he wanted it.

But those feelings had to be brushed aside. Work came first and tonight work was Megan Kane. They got on their Harleys; leaving John’s parked in the lot. It wasn’t far to Alexandria.

***

“How is she?” John asked when Bobbi walked out of the room. He wasn’t allowed in during the ritual. Meretrix prayers to the Goddess were very personal. It was an enigma to all who lived in their world. John was a bit confused as to how Megan could walk in the light while essentially worshipping a false God. He wanted to ask about it but the answer scared him. Few things confused him, even less scared him. This had to be real love.

“The ritual is done. She’s going to be fine but might have to rest for up to a week. The wounds were deep and she lost a lot of blood. It was close for a while…I feared she might be past help. But the Goddess is good.”

“May I see her?”

“Of course but you must allow her to rest, John.”

“Absolutely, I promise. I just need to see her.”

Bobbi nodded. She didn’t understand the point of love and monogamy though she knew a handful of Meretrix who found happiness with it. She’d known Megan Kane for almost 3 centuries; what she had with John was special.

“Is Jill still in there?” he lowered his voice to ask.

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to go in there while she’s there. I'm not trying to make trouble but we’re not exactly getting along at the moment.”

“I’ll take her out with me.” Bobbi caressed his face. “I care not for the pleasures of one man all the days of my life. But you love Megan wholly…I feel it on your skin. I smell it in your blood. While it’s difficult for some of our sisters to wrap their minds around, all that matters to me is Megan’s happiness. She is so happy with you.”

“I'm happy with her.” John replied. “I love her.”

“Your friends are here. You go and talk to them and I’ll get Jill.”

John thanked her and went into the living room. Jackie O was sniffing Hotch suspiciously but didn’t bother Sam at all.

“I think this dog hates me.” he grumbled.

“Jackie O is just fiercely protective.” John said, smiling for the first time since he doubled over in pain a few hours ago.

“How's Megan?” Sam asked. “How are you?”

“I'm still a little sore and shaken but Megan is going to be OK. Bobbi said it was touch and go for a while. The next week or so will be all about rest. I’ll stay with her tonight.”

“Just tonight?” Hotch asked, moving closer to Sam as the Corgi nipped at his ankles.

“I’ll stay until morning and then return home to ask for leave time.” John replied. “Its important to me that I'm with her while she recovers. That doesn’t mean I’ll be granted permission.”

“We understand.” Sam said. “I'm just glad we got to her in time.”

“So am I. Nora gave us 48 hours but it’s probably best if we all return by tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps tonight the women you love wouldn’t mind late night visitors.”

Sam and Hotch both grinned. It had been too long since they spent time with Jessie and Emily. Sam would actually take six weeks off soon to spend with his wife and new daughter. Hotch had no idea when he’d be home again so he wanted to enjoy every minute of this time on Earth.

“Are you going to be alright here?” Sam asked. “Should we stay at least until Jill leaves?”

“I can handle her.” John said holding out his arm. “Thank you brother.”

“I told you no thanks are ever needed.” Sam grasped his arm.

“Good, cuz I'm not in the mood to thank the pup.” John smirked.

“Hey, I'm almost two now.” Hotch said. “OK, that sounded a lot better in my head.”

They all got a good laugh at that one. John was 1500 and Sam was twice his age. Hotch had a long, long way to go.

“Your bike is at the hospital.” Sam said as he and Hotch headed for the door.

“I’ll make sure to get it before I return home. I hope you both have a good night.”

“You too, John.” Hotch said. “Give Megan our love.”

He nodded; opening the door for them and watching them walk away. He needed to call a guy he knew who could change these locks immediately. He knew Megan didn’t want to live in a fortress but he wasn’t sure who had her house keys right now. Her safety was his top priority. He couldn’t protect her from being hurt.

But John would make sure no one would benefit from what happened to her tonight. He needed to find out who these guys were. Of course he couldn’t turn his anger on them…and he was angry. But he would do everything in his power to put them in jail. He wasn’t sure if they were human or of their world but he planned to find out as soon as possible.

***

When Megan woke again, some of the pain and confusion had subsided. She knew she was home. She had a vague memory of the purification and healing ritual. She remembered John wrapping her up and carrying her out of the hospital. She saw his wings, she saw his light, and she lived to tell.

How much trouble would he get into for taking her back to Alexandria the fastest way he could? Maybe she would ask him since he was sitting there with her. John had pulled one of her antique chairs over by the bed. He was holding her hand, leaning toward her, but his eyes were closed. Megan gave his hand a little squeeze and he opened them.

“Hello.” She said.

“Hi. I'm really glad to see you.”

“You stayed.”

“I wasn’t leaving you. Bobbi told me that it was touch and go for a while during the ritual. I felt it Megan; losing you was palpable. I wasn’t leaving you.”

“I'm OK.” She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it.

“What happened tonight?” John asked.

“I don't really know. It’s all a blur but it keeps going around in my head on constant loop. He must have been waiting in the alley for someone to walk by. It’s so damn dark over there.

“He grabbed me from the side and just yanked me in. Suddenly there were two of them; I know my purse and jewelry wasn’t what was on their minds. So I fought for my life. I guess they got frustrated and stabbed me because they were angry.” Megan sighed.

She didn’t want to think about it but hell, she’d been through worse. When you lived as long as she had it was impossible not to. There were times and places where women weren't safe to walk the streets at all alone, much less at night. Hell, in some places in the world that was still true.

“Were they human?” John asked.

“Definitely.” She nodded. “He wouldn’t have been able to sneak up on me if he wasn’t. I don’t know what they looked like, they both wore ski masks. But the one in front of me was probably white…he had green eyes. That’s all I remember. And I remember being stabbed, a lot.”

“I felt your pain. I got to you as soon as I could.”

“I know. I know you sent JJ to save my life. I want to say I owe you one but I’ll just love you and we’ll call it even.”

“When you love me, I'm clearly the winner.” He smiled.

Megan smiled too. She was holding on tight and didn’t want to let go. She knew she had to but didn’t want to. He couldn’t stay forever; she knew and accepted that. But while she was in pain, and as much as she didn’t want to admit it scared, she needed John to be there.

“I’ll stay tonight and tomorrow while you rest I’ll return to seek permission to stay longer.”

“Do you think the Boss will grant it?” Megan asked.

“I can't guess about things like that. The Boss knows how I feel about you.”

“For just a moment, when I really feared it might be the end, I worried I wouldn’t make it.”

“Make it where?” John asked.

“I was scared I wouldn’t make it to the light.” Megan closed her eyes. “Don’t tell anyone I said that. I mean, I've lived a long time and done my share of not so light-worthy things.”

“That was a long time ago. No one is perfect and the Boss surely knows that. If you were unworthy then we couldn’t be together. You are so worthy, my love.”

“I'm so glad you're here, John.” She was drifting again. “I'm so glad…”

“Rest.” He leaned to kiss her cheek. “I'm not going anywhere for a while. I’ll stay and I won't let go.”

***


End file.
